Keisha Holliday
"I may fight my bro at times, but if you even lay a finger one him, I will kill you where you stand" - Keisha Keisha Sophia Holliday, mosly known as Keisha or Sophia, is the guardian of Nyla. Apperence Keisha is tall light s-inned Vampire-Demon hybrid with white hair and crimson red eyes. She wears a white Maximun meat shirt with ablack skirt that stops before it reach heser knesseand a black jacket with black and white Jordans. She wears a necklace, that her mother gave her and looks similar to her brother's, around her neck and never takes it off. She also wears a ring that her brother gave her on het last day of school. She also has a pair of black Sony earphones in her ears that are connected to her iPod. In her Neko form, she has shoter hair and while cat ears and a tail. She also wears a purple sleeveless shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans, while wearing brown boots. Personality Keisha is head strong and can be bossy at times. She loves her niece, Nyla, andsher bothesr more taen anything els, and will kill anyone who tries to touch then, despite the fact she fights with her brother. She loves to beat up perverts boys and girls alike and will only approve if the pervert(s) target(s) doesn't mind. She will beat up anyone who pisses them off and will not show any mercy. She loves to listen to music and will spend all day at steam laying down and listen to music. She enjoys eating pizza and drinking black cherry soda. Background/History She is an only child who befriended Jermaine when they were kids. She played music and DJ'ed a lot until the day all her family was taken from her. She became depressed while clinging to her best friend for comfort. After a month at the temple, a monk helped her out of her depression and she begins to train to keep her brother safe. She learned a lot and became a powerful fighter but didn't like fight like her bother did. After leaving the temple with her brother, she killed the person who murdered her family then became a popular writer. After two years, she begins to travel and take her friend's first kid, Nyla, with her. She trained Nyla and they both learned many different languages as well as fighting styles. She now lives in Kanna with Nyla, Romeo, Izaya, and Kia. She continues to write stories, poems. and music. Powers & Abilities Kenjustu: She has some skills using a sword but isn't a master in it. Taijustu: She's an expert at many types of fighting styles. She uses mostly boxing and Karate in combat and is better in her bother when it comes to hand to hand combat. She's also faster then most making her attacks harder to counter. Enhanced Strenght: She is stronger then most being a vampire and demon hybrid, Enhanced Speed: '''She con run 50 times faster than a cheetah and can also run over water. '''Flight:''' She can fly in the air without the use of wings for some reason. '''Transforming: She can turn some of all of her body parts into something or someone else. Elemental Powers: She has control over water and lighting and can control both elements with out moving a muscle. Weapon '''Ring: '''The ring her friend gave her allow her to summon weapons, mostly gun, for the cost for some energy. Category:Character